A knight in shining armor, once in awhile
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: This is how I imagine Raphael would rescue a damsel in distress, his girlfriend . One shot. Raph/any of the gorgeous girls who love him. INCLUYE VERSIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.


**Primero está la versión en Inglés, después está la versión en español.**

**First is the english version, after this the spanish version.**

**The TMNT don't belong to me, Nickelodeon owns the copyright.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: A knight in shining armor ... once in awhile. :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was a warm, quiet night; bathed in the silvery light of the full moon, perfect for romance. Several of the inhabitants of New York City went out for a walk, making the most of the wonderful weekend that many had waited anxiously, having fun in every place that offered them fun or a great dinner. Many of these people were couples and they were holding hands. Sometimes the female part of the couple embraced the strong arm of the male part, all of them were feeling happy and satisfied.

Not only in the streets of the city, happy couples could be seen... also on one of the roofs it was carrying out a scene of that kind. Under the protective shade of a huge water tank, free from any curious eyes, sheltered under the camouflage of the reflections of the moon and the light of the cars which were circulating, were two beings.

It could be recognized immediately that the male part of the couple was a mutant. Broad and muscular shoulders wrapped in dark green skin were connected to two sturdy arms. They were holding with incredible ease the full weight of the body of a young woman who had around the neck of the mutant two loving arms. They both were laughing, they looked full of happiness.

Her hands rested gently on the nape of the mutant, going up and down, all along the neck, gradually stroking him more firmly and admiring how the turtle's eyes narrowed enjoying the softness and warmth of each of the strokes that she gave him, not to mention the soft and playful kisses the lips of the girl deposited on the face of the mutant in ecstasis.

Suddenly the girl stopped and smiled mischievously, she untied the knot that was holding the red bandana, which imprisoned the eyes that were so beloved to her, revealing a couple of them glowing amber, they glowed like cat's eyes in the dark. Making a nod the girl tied the scarlet bandana on her head, holding her hair like a headband.

Raphael smiled looking at the girl with fascination and affection, he began to sniff the girl's hair bringing his mouth closer to the little girl's neck, tickling her, she pushed him away gently pointing out that she couldn't hold back the laughter and kiss him at the same time.

Without any warning the ground shook under their feet, the windows's glass of two floors below them went flying by the force of an explosion. It was a very loud detonation that shook the building. Raphael arose almost immediately, gently placing his beloved girl on the floor, he made the girl understand that he would return quickly, Raphael went away for a while to ensure no one would need help.

Upon returning from his exploration Raphael realized that his couple had disappeared. He began searching for her, fearing that some accident had happened in his absence. After a few minutes of desperate search, he noticed a group of thugs taking his girl hostage, dragging her with them. She tried to resist but they were big, strong men who held her by the arms, blocking any of her attempts to escape.

Raphael tried in vain to reach the individuals who were kidnapping his beloved girlfriend without success. Realizing his efforts wouldn't be suffice, he directed his steps toward the alley where he had parked his motorcycle.

Although he resigned to be the Nightwatcher, Raphael maintained the habit of listening to the police frecuency, daily. He had recognized a tattoo on one shoulder of one offender who had kidnapped his beloved woman, a skull surrounded by snakes, he recalled that authorities were searching for a new gang in town, the police suspected they were hiding near the docks. Raphael immediately went to the abandoned warehouses near the port.

The journey lasted just five minutes, but for Raphael every second separated from the owner of his heart, seemed to him like an hour. The motorcycle showed at no time any sign of slowing down, undeniably indicating that its owner had complete control over it. Raphael enjoyed the roaring sound of the engine of his vehicle, he was pleased to hear that his bike echoed the tumult which grew by leaps and bounds in his heart and soul.

When he reached one of the most remote warehouses, Raphael didn't get off his motorcycle. Right on cue, as if they had waited for a sign, the huge door of the building was opened allowing the red clad ninja to observe all the minions of the new boss of the newly formed gang, they watched with curiosity and derision to the newcomer.

Raphael living up to his reputation of "less talk, more action" attacked the group of criminals with all the energy of his body, which was heightened by his motorcycle's power, it was as if all the effort of the people who designed and molded all of the parts of his vehicle, came to his aid.

All members of the gang who were part of "reception committee" were armed to the teeth. Several of them were carrying guns, knives, chains, pipes, all of them got on the defensive when the saw the vehicle approaching with the emerald-skinned ninja riding it. Rafael had no mercy, he knocked down all the thugs he could with the bike.

Two of the criminals tried to stop the advance of the vehicle tightening a long chain with the help of two pillars, a big mistake, Raphael had already foreseen this and instead of being hampered, he used the momentum to make a big jump in the middle the largest group of men waiting to see him fall to the floor.

Taking advantage of the surprise factor Raphael finished with all of them with punches, kicks and accurate attacks of his sais. Using as fuel the unlimited anger that has characterized him many times, he managed to feed his vigor and energy. Raphael overcame all the gang members with his attacks, leaving him as the victor on the battlefield, the emerald-skinned ninja continued his journey on foot into the abandoned warehouse, passing between injured and dead bodies that had been thrown everywhere.

He didn't have to walk a long way, there was still a place to look after examining all parts of the warehouse, a small office at the end of the warehouse, indicated that someone was waiting for him. The leader of the gang.

The leader had witnessed the entire fight, Raphael had beaten every one of his followers, even the most skilled. But in reality, the gang leader didn't care about them, the bully only appreciated his power and his own safety. Classic, deep down all the criminals are only a handful of cowards, that's why they are rejected by society. Seeing all his followers on the floor, he left the office and stood for a moment in the doorway watching the intruder.

This particular rascal proclaimed himself as the leader of all the garbage lying on the floor of the warehouse at that moment, in deplorable conditions. But unlike all the scum, he was above them all. It was a big man whose image resembled the burly lumberjacks in the mountains, he was wearing an elegant suit that made him resemble as a member of the Japanese mafia. He had broad shoulders and hands that exuded physical strength, a great and powerful neck supported a bearded face with dark eyes full of arrogance, disdain and anger.

When the gang boss saw Raphael approaching him, followed suit, with a haughty and firm step. You could see he was full of confidence to defeat the red ninja, who seemed insignificant for him. The boss had left the door of small office wide open intentionally; inside the office, tied to a wooden chair was the holder of the affection of the hothead ninja. The girl was unconscious, but she seemed to be unhurt, a situation that Rafael's eyes assured to their owner, at the same time providing him with a feeling of relief.

Contrary to what the boss thought, the image of the bound woman didn't arouse any feeling of concern in Raphael, it only fueled his anger and desire to destroy the being who dared to touch his beloved girl with his repulsive fingers.

When they were face to face both fighters spent no time in useless words, they dedicated the time to exchange blows. The first was Raphael, he wanted to finish off the criminal with the strength he had left. The fact of defeating all the gang had spent far his strength and energy. Raph's blow contacted the man's abdomen and by the grimaces of pain that appeared almost immediately on the human's face, anyone could apreciate it was a powerful blow.

It was the criminal's turn, he threw a punch that struck Raphael's jaw, this time it was the turn of the mutant's face to show pain, squinting at an opponent worthy of his strength and ability who was before him. When his body was falling to the floor Raphael placed both palms of his hands on the concrete floor and with one of his legs kicked the ankles of the man, who found himself without the support of his feet and fell back.

Before the thug could stand up Raphael pounced on him, aiming one of his fists against the face of the man, who suddenly threw a dagger he had hidden under his sleeve in the direction of the red ninja. Unfortunately the sharp object hit the target injuring the biceps of the left arm of Raphael, but that didn't stop Raph's fist, it also hit its target breaking the nose of the boss.

The pain on his face stirred up the human's rage and his strenght, he took the knife by its handle which was still within Raphael's arm and twisted it. Raphael screamed with pain and with unbridled fury pulled out the dagger with the hand that held it. Raphael started to hit the human's face continuously until his wrists were imprisoned by the strong hands of the criminal.

Raphael couldn't escape the grip of the boss, perhaps the thug wasn´t as huge as Hun but he was equally strong, both hands were clutching with colossal strenght to the emerald-skinned mutant's wrists, who tried in vain to escape. The criminal kicked with great force the abdomen of Raphael who fell backward to the floor with a large crack in the front of his plastron.

Laughs that greatly irritated Raphael arisen from the human's throat when he drew a gun hidden in his suit's jacket and pointed at the head of the red masked ninja who couldn't stand up quickly, the fight seemed to have wasted the last of his strength, but he didn't give the criminal the satisfaction of seeing any sign of fear or pain. The thug frowned when he noticed the indomitable pride of the ninja and squinted, the boss began to pull the trigger.

The bullet that was meant to end the life of the red ninja never left the gun. Raphael looked at the staggering figure of the villain without understanding what had happened. The man fell heavily revealing everything. Behind the back of the boss was the young lady, the owner of Raphael's heart.

The gesture on the face of Raphael was awe, pride and love. During the fight the girl had regained consciousness, she untied herself and before the criminal would kill the love of her life she got up and hit with all her strength the criminal's head with the wooden chair where she had been tied up.

As was to be expected, Raphael's girlfriend is a girl who is like the flowers of the forest that fall tendered to the severe storms force only for a moment only to rise most beautiful and lush than ever, just the kind of strength that characterized the girl and Raphael worshipped her, its no wonder she was his beloved girl, a woman full of beatiful fortitude, just like him.

Raphael stood up and approached her with the world's most seductive smile, the girl didn't make him wait and approached him too. The red masked ninja seemed to have recovered all his energy out of nowhere, he gladly would repeated the entire fight against the whole gang.

She untied the scarlet bandana that was holding her hair, and dressed Raphael's wounded arm, showing his gratitude the mutant lifted her with his right arm and kissed her passionately.

Raphael got back what belonged to him, the proud winner of the battlefield went out taking the gorgeous girl in his arms. The girl was looking at him with pride, Raphael was the perfect knight in shining armor.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>Así es como me imagino que Rafael rescataría a su novia. One shot. Rafa×cualquiera de las hermosas chicas que lo aman.<strong>

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Caballero de brillante armadura… de vez en cuando. :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Noche tibia, tranquila, bañada con la luz plateada de la luna llena, perfecta para el romance. Varios de los habitantes de la ciudad de Nueva York paseaban, aprovechando el estupendo fin de semana que muchos habían esperado con ansia, divirtiéndose en todo lugar que ofreciera diversión o una estupenda cena. Varias de esas personas paseaban en parejas tomados de la mano. Algunas veces la parte femenina de la pareja abrazaba el fuerte brazo de la mitad masculina, todos ellos se sentían felices y satisfechos.

No solamente en las calles de la ciudad podían verse parejas dichosas… también en una de las azoteas se llevaba a cabo una escena de la misma naturaleza. Bajo la protectora sombra de un enorme depósito de agua, libre de cualquier mirada curiosa, cobijados bajo el camuflaje de los reflejos de la luna y de los automóviles que circulaban, se encontraban dos seres.

Podía reconocerse de inmediato que la mitad masculina era un mutante. Anchos y musculosos hombros envueltos en piel verde obscuro conectados a dos fornidos brazos sostenían con increíble facilidad el todo el peso del cuerpo de una joven que tenía alrededor del cuello del mutante dos brazos amorosos. Ambos reían y se miraban llenos de felicidad.

Las manos de ella se posaban suavemente en la nuca del mutante, subiendo, bajando, a todo lo largo del cuello, gradualmente acariciándolo más firmemente admirando como los ojos de la tortuga se entrecerraban disfrutando la suavidad y la tibieza de cada una de las caricias que ella le proporcionaba, eso sin contar los besos suaves y traviesos que los labios de la chica depositaban en el rostro del extasiado mutante.

Repentinamente la chica se detuvo y sonriendo traviesamente, le desató el nudo que sostenía la bandana de color rojo y que aprisionaba los ojos que le eran tan adorados, dejando al descubierto un par de ellos de color ámbar que brillaban como si fueran los de un gato en la obscuridad. Haciendo un gesto de aprobación la chica ató la bandana escarlata en su cabeza, sosteniendo su cabello como si fuese una diadema.

Rafael sonrió observando a la chica con fascinación y cariño, comenzó a olfatear el cabello de la pequeña acercando su boca al cuello de la chica, haciéndole cosquillas, ella lo apartó suavemente haciéndole ver que no podía aguantar las risas y besarlo al mismo tiempo.

Repentinamente el piso bajo sus pies tembló y varios de los cristales de dos pisos debajo de ellos salieron volando en pedazos por la fuerza de una explosión. Fue una estruendosa detonación que sacudió bastante el edificio. Casi enseguida Rafael se levantó depositando su adorada carga en el piso con suavidad, haciéndole entender a la jovencita que regresaría rápido, Rafael se ausentó para asegurarse que nadie necesitaría ayuda.

Al regresar Rafael de su exploración se dio cuenta de que su pareja había desaparecido. Comenzó a buscarla temiendo que le hubiera pasado algún percance en su ausencia. Después de unos minutos de angustiosa búsqueda advirtió como un grupo de malvivientes tomaban como rehén a la chica y la llevaban con ellos a rastras. La joven trató de oponer resistencia pero eran hombres grandes y fuertes los que la sostenían por sus brazos, obstaculizando cualquiera de sus intentos por escapar.

Rafael trató inútilmente de alcanzar a los sujetos que raptaban a su niña adorada sin conseguirlo. Al darse cuenta que sus esfuerzos no serían suficientes, dirigió sus pasos en dirección del callejón donde estaba estacionada su motocicleta.

A pesar de haber renunciado a ser el Vigilante Nocturno, Rafael mantenía la costumbre de escuchar la frecuencia policiaca diariamente, había reconocido un tatuaje en uno de los hombros de los delincuentes que habían secuestrado a su amada, una calavera rodeada de serpientes, había recordando que las autoridades buscaban a una nueva pandilla en la ciudad y que se sospechaba que tenían su escondite cerca de los muelles. De inmediato Rafael se dirigió a las bodegas abandonadas cerca del puerto.

El trayecto duró escasos cinco minutos, pero a Rafael cada segundo separado de la dueña de su corazón, le parecía una hora. La motocicleta no mostró en ningún momento alguna señal de disminuir la velocidad, indicando innegablemente que su dueño tenía completo control sobre ella. Rafael gozaba del rugiente sonido del motor de su vehículo, le satisfacía escuchar que su motocicleta hacía eco del tumulto que crecía a pasos agigantados en su corazón y su alma.

Al llegar a una de las bodegas más apartadas, Rafael no se apeó de su motocicleta. Como si hubieran esperado una señal, la enorme puerta del inmueble se abrió permitiendo observar a todos los secuaces del nuevo jefe de la recién fundada pandilla, que observaban con curiosidad y burla al recién llegado.

Rafael siguiendo su costumbre de atacar primero y preguntar después arremetió contra el grupo de delincuentes con toda la energía de su cuerpo, que se veía incrementada por la de su motocicleta, era como si todo el esfuerzo de las personas que habían moldeado con voluntad firme todas y cada una de las partes del vehículo, acudieran en su ayuda.

Todos los miembros de la pandilla que formaban "el comité de recepción" estaban armados hasta los dientes. Varios de ellos portaban armas de fuego, cuchillos, cadenas o tubos; todos se pusieron a la defensiva al ver acercarse el vehículo con el ninja de piel esmeralda montado en ella. Rafael no tuvo piedad, arroyó a todos los que pudo con la moto.

Dos de los delincuentes trataron de detener el avance del vehículo tensando una larga cadena sobre dos de los pilares de la bodega, un gran error, Rafael ya había previsto esto y en vez de verse obstaculizado, aprovechó el impulso para dar un gran salto en medio del grupo más numeroso de hombres que esperaban verlo caer al piso.

Aprovechando el factor sorpresa Rafael terminó con todos ellos con golpes, patadas y certeros ataques de sus sais. Utilizando como combustible la ilimitada ira que muchas veces lo ha caracterizado, logró alimentar sus bríos y sus energías. Absolutamente todos los pandilleros habían mordido el polvo con sus ataques, quedando como vencedor del campo de batalla, el ninja de piel esmeralda continuó su viaje a pie dentro de la bodega abandonada, pasando por entre los cuerpos heridos o cadáveres que habían quedado tirados por doquier.

No tuvo que andar un camino muy largo, aún quedaba un lugar para buscar después de examinar todos los lugares de la bodega, una pequeña oficina hasta el fondo indicaba que había alguien dentro esperándolo. El jefe de los pandilleros.

El cabecilla había presenciado toda la pelea, Rafael había vencido a todos y cada uno de sus seguidores, aún a los más hábiles. Pero en realidad, no le importaban nada, lo único que el matón realmente apreciaba era su poderío y su propia seguridad. Clásico, todos los criminales en el fondo son solamente un puñado de cobardes, es por eso que son rechazados por la sociedad. Al ver a todos en el piso, salió de la oficina y se quedó por un momento en el umbral de la puerta observando al intruso.

Este truhán en particular se había autoproclamado el dirigente de toda la basura que yacía en el piso de la bodega en esos instantes en lamentables condiciones. Pero a diferencia de toda la escoria, él estaba por encima de todos ellos. Era un hombre grande cuya imagen recordaba a los fornidos leñadores de las montañas, vestía un elegante traje que lo hacía asemejarse a un miembro de la mafia japonesa. Poseía hombros y manos anchos que rezumaban fuerza física, cuello grande y poderoso que sostenía un rostro barbado con ojos obscuros llenos de petulancia, desdén e ira.

El jefe al ver a Rafael acercarse, lo imitó, con paso firme y altivo. Se notaba que estaba lleno de confianza para poder derrotar al ninja de rojo, quien le parecía insignificante. El jefe había dejado la puerta de la pequeña oficina abierta intencionalmente, dentro de ella atada a una silla de madera estaba la poseedora del cariño del temperamental ninja. La chica estaba inconsciente pero no tenía ninguna seña de estar herida, situación que los ojos de Rafael al posarse en la figura de la chica aseguraron a su dueño, proporcionándole al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de alivio.

Contrariamente a lo que el jefe pensaba la imagen de la mujer atada no despertó ningún sentimiento de inquietud en Rafael, solamente avivó su ira y las ganas de destrozar al ser que se permitió poner uno solo de sus repulsivos dedos en su adorada.

Al encontrarse frente a frente ambos combatientes no gastaron tiempo en palabras inútiles, dedicándose solamente a intercambiar golpes. El primero fue Rafael, debía despachar de inmediato al delincuente con la fuerza que le quedaba. El hecho de haber derrotado a todos los de la pandilla había gastado bastante sus fuerzas y su energía. El golpe que lanzó hizo contacto con el abdomen del hombre y por las muecas de dolor que aparecieron casi de inmediato en el rostro del humano se apreció que fue un golpe potente.

El turno ahora correspondía al jefe, quien lanzó un puñetazo que impactó contra la mandíbula de Rafael, esta vez fue el turno del mutante de entrecerrar los ojos por el dolor demostrando que tenía ante él un contrincante digno de su fuerza y de su habilidad. Cuando su cuerpo se acercaba al piso Rafael rápidamente apoyó ambas palmas de sus manos en el concreto y con una de sus piernas pateó los tobillos del humano, quien al verse sin el soporte de sus pies cayó de espaldas.

Antes de que el maleante pudiese ponerse de pie Rafael se lanzó contra él, apuntando uno de sus puños contra el rostro del humano, quien sorpresivamente lanzó una daga que tenía escondida bajo una de sus mangas en dirección del ninja de rojo. Desafortunadamente el objeto punzo cortante acertó al blanco hiriendo los bíceps del brazo izquierdo de Rafael, pero eso no impidió que el puño de Rafa diese también en el blanco rompiendo la nariz del jefe.

El humano encendido con la ira y el dolor que tenía en el rostro, tomó el mango de la navaja que aún estaba dentro del brazo de Rafael torciéndola. Rafael lanzó un grito de dolor y con furia desenfrenada se arrancó el objeto del brazo junto con la mano que lo sostenía. Rafael comenzó a golpear el rostro del humano continuamente hasta que sus muñecas se vieron aprisionadas por las fuertes manos del criminal.

Rafael no pudo zafarse del agarre del jefe, tal vez no era tan enorme como Hun pero si igual de fuerte, ambas manos sujetaban con fuerza descomunal ambas muñecas del mutante de piel esmeralda quien trataba inútilmente de librarse. El criminal pateó con gran fuerza el abdomen de Rafael quien cayó de espaldas al piso con una gran grieta en el frente de su cuerpo.

Risas que irritaban a Rafael considerablemente surgieron de la garganta del humano al sacar una pistola escondida en el saco del traje y apuntó a la cabeza de Rafael quien no podía levantarse rápidamente, la pelea parecía que había gastado lo último de sus fuerzas, pero no le dio la satisfacción al criminal de mostrar ningún señal de miedo o dolor. El maleante frunció el seño al notar el orgullo indomable del ninja y entrecerró los ojos, el tiro estaba por salir.

La bala que estaba destinada a terminar con la vida del ninja de rojo nunca salió del arma. Rafael miraba la figura del maleante tambaleándose sin entender qué había sucedido. El hombre se desplomó pesadamente revelando lo que había pasado. Justo a la espalda del jefe de los pandilleros se encontraba la joven dueña del corazón de Rafael.

El gesto en el rostro de Rafael era de asombro, orgullo y amor. Durante la pelea la chica había recobrado la conciencia, se desató a sí misma y antes de que el criminal acabara con el amor de su vida levantó y rompió con todas sus fuerzas la silla de madera en donde había permanecido atada contra la cabeza del maleante.

Así es justo como la chica de Rafael debía de ser, no por nada era su adorada, una chica que es como las flores de la selva que caen rendidas ante la fuerza de las fuertes tormentas sólo por un instante solamente para levantarse más bellas y lozanas que nunca, exactamente el tipo de fortaleza que caracterizaba a la chica y que Rafael idolatraba, justo como él.

Rafael se levantó y se acercó a ella con la sonrisa más seductora del mundo, la chica no lo hizo esperar y se acercó a él también. El ninja de bandana roja parecía haber recobrado todas sus energías de la nada, gustosamente habría vuelto a repetir toda la pelea contra toda la pandilla.

La chica desató la bandana escarlata de su cabeza y vendó el brazo herido del mutante quien en agradecimiento la levantó con su brazo derecho y la besó con fogosidad.

Rafael consiguió de vuelta lo que le pertenecía y salió cargando a su chica fuera de la bodega orgullosamente vencedor del campo de batalla, ante los ojos de la chica que lo miraba con orgullo, Rafael era el perfecto caballero de brillante armadura.

**FIN**


End file.
